Li Li Sturmbräu
| Zugehörigkeit = Orden des Verheerten Tempels | Klasse = | Position = | Lage = Tempel der Fünf Sonnenaufgänge (Wandernde Insel) | Status = am Leben | Familie = Datei:IconSmall Pandaren Female.gif Mei (Großmutter) Datei:IconSmall Pandaren Male.gif Chon Po (Vater) Datei:IconSmall Pandaren Female.gif Xiu Li (†') (Mutter) Datei:IconSmall Pandaren Male.gif Shisai (Bruder) Datei:IconSmall Pandaren Male.gif Chen (Onkel)Ultimate Visual Guide'', S. 160 | WoWPedia = Li Li Stormstout }} '''Li Li Sturmbräu ist, wie der Name vermutet lässt, Teil der großen Sturmbräu-Familie und als solche Chen Sturmbräus Nichte. Sie wirkt gemeinhin recht forsch und scheut sich auch nicht, jedem - und vor allem ihrem berühmten Onkel - genau das zu sagen, was sie gerade denkt.17px Zitatesammlung Sie gilt als "wilde Streunerin mit unbändiger Lebensfreude, die immer wieder in gefährliche Situationen gerät".Die Charaktere von Warcraft: Li Li Sturmbräu Hintergrund Wandernde Insel Li Li stammt aus MandoriLi Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 13, einem der Orte auf der Wandernden Insel. Sie wuchs gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder Shisai bei ihrem Vater Chon Po auf; ihre Mutter war nicht lange nach der Geburt der beiden Kinder beim Fischen ertrunken.''Die Suche nach Pandaria'', Teil 1, S. 11 Ihre Lust auf Reisen und Erkundungen hat Li Li durch ihre Heimat auf dem Rücken der Großen Schildkröte geführt, während sie unter dem wachsamen Blick des Starken BoLi Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 10, eines Kampfmeisters und Geografen, aufwuchs. Ihre Eindrücke hat sie in ihrem Reisetagebuch festgehalten.Li Lis Reisetagebuch Li Li begann ihre Erkundung gemäß des Wegs des Wanderers an der Morgenspanne und reiste von dort zum Tempel der Fünf Sonnenaufgänge.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 2 Von dem Geist Shu angespornt verfolgte sie eine Pfütze, die der Geist im Tempel hatte erscheinen lassen.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 3 In der Nähe von Wu-Song verlor sie die Pfütze schließlich aus den Augen und begab sich zum Shang-Xi-Ausbildungsgelände, wo sie auf Aysa Wolkensänger und Ji Feuerpfote traf''Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 5 und beide um Rat fragte, wie sie die Pfütze erneut finden könnte.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 6 Nachdem ihre Suche erfolglos blieb, begleitete sie Karrenfahrer Lun zum Dai-Lo-Bauernhof, wo es Ärger mit Ho-zen gab.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 7 Li Li war fest entschlossen die diebischen Ho-zen zu finden und folgte ihrer Spur bis zu den Singenden Teichen, bevor sie ihr nächstes Ziel auserkoren hatte: den verbotenen Pei-Wu-Wald.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 10-11 Ihre Eskapade nahm ein jähes Ende, als Starkbo sie erwischte und zurück nach Hause zu einem wenig begeisterten Chon Po brachte. Da ihre Bestrafung - eine Woche das komplette Übungsprogramm an den Singenden Teichen unter Starkbos Aufsicht - allerdings erst am Folgetag beginnen sollte, schlich sich Li Li nochmals aus dem Haus und schloss ihre Erkundung mit dem Stabwald ab.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 14 Perle von Pandaria Wie Shisai wurde Li Li von dem Starken Bo unterrichtet, wenn sie nicht gerade Schwierigkeiten heraufbeschwörte, indem sie beispielsweise bei einer traditionellen Theatervorstellung einschlief, sehr zum Missfallen ihres Vaters. Angestachelt von den Briefen ihres Onkels Chen beschloss sie schließlich, der Wandernden Insel den Rücken zu kehren, um eigene Abenteuer zu erleben und natürlich, um ihren berühmten Onkel ausfindig zu machen.Perle von Pandaria, Kap. 1 Ihre Reise führte sie zunächst nach Beutebucht, wo sie in der Taverne "Zum Salzigen Seemann" einen gnomischen Freibeuter traf, der Chen eine Weile zuvor auf einem Schiff aus Sturmwind "kennengelernt" hatte. Li Li gelang es, eine kleine Schatulle von dem Gnom zu erhalten, welche ursprünglich Chen gehört hatte und in welcher sich lediglich ein Zettel mit der Aufschrift "Donnerbräu" befand. Der Starke Bo war ihr indes dicht auf den Fersen, doch da er sie nicht dazu bewegen konnte, mit ihm zurück auf die Wandernde Insel zu reisen, begleitete er sie stattdessen und die beiden Pandaren erreichten schließlich Sturmwind.Perle von Pandaria, Kap 2 Von dort sollte sie ihre Reise weiter nach Eisenschmiede, wo zu dieser Zeit das Braufest gefeiert wurde, als der Starke Bo Li Li in der Tiefenbahn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie von einem Goblin verfolgt würden. Nach einem kurzen Schlagabtausch erreichten sie schließlich die Zwergenstadt und begaben sich zu den Festlichkeiten in Dun Morogh. Auf dem Braufest erfuhren sie sowohl von den Donnerbräus als auch von Magni Bronzebart höchstpersönlich mehr über Chens Verbleib, der auch in den schneebedeckten Landen Rast gemacht hatte, und Magni überließ ihnen ein Zeppelin sowie zwei Widder zur Weiterreise.Perle von Pandaria, Kap. 3 Mit dem Zeppelin erreichten Li Li und Bo Kalimdor und schickten sich an, das Steinkrallengebirge zu erkunden, wo Chen einen seltenen Hopfen vermutet hatte. Dort trafen sie auf Bewahrer Orremin und seine Dryadenschwestern, welche ihnen berichteten, dass auch sie Chen getroffen hatten. Nachdem er eine willkommene Unterstützung gewesen sei, sei er nach Azshara aufgebrochen, so der Bewahrer, der Li Li und Bo etwas von dem seltenen Hopfen schenkte. Im Tempel von Zin-Malor fanden sie eine uralte Truhe, welche die Pandaren einst vor der Großen Teilung an die Hochgeborenen übergeben hatten. Der Legende zufolge wollten die Pandaren den Hochgeborenen in besagter Truhe jegliche Arkane Magie schenken, die sie je brauchen würden und, da es eine Lehre sein sollte, war die Truhe leer. Li Li war vor allem enttäuscht, keine weitere Spur von Chen gefunden zu haben und geriet mit dem Starken Bo in einen Streit über Sinn und Unsinn der gesamten Reise, welcher schließlich darin gipfelte, dass sie davonlief und in Rahjaks Gefangenschaft geriet.Perle von Pandaria, Kap. 4 Zhahara Darksquall, welche sich, wie Rahjak, auf der Suche nach der "Perle von Pandaria" befand, versuchte von Li Li entsprechende Informationen über den Verbleib der Perle zu erhalten - allerdings hatte Li Li nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon die Naga sprach. Zahara und Rahjak ließen zudem dem Starken Bo eine Nachricht zukommen, dass sich Li Li in ihrer Gewalt befände und Bo solle für ihre Freiheit kämpfen. Wenngleich Chen hinzukam und den Kampf zugunsten der Pandaren wenden konnte, erlag Bo letztlich seinen Wunden; Chen und Li Li kehrten auf die Wandernde Insel zurück.Perle von Pandaria, Kap. 5 Die Suche nach Pandaria Nach der Rückkehr von Chen Sturmbräu und seiner Nichte Li Li auf die Wandernde Insel dauerte es nicht lange, bis die junge Pandarin erneut die Wanderlust ergriff. Zudem schmerzte sie der Verlust von Starkbo sehr, selbst wenn sie, nüchtern betrachtet, wusste, dass Bos Tod nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war.[[Die Suche nach Pandaria|''Die Suche nach Pandaria, Teil 1]], S. 3 Als Chen ihr auch noch offenbarte, dass er es tatsächlich genoß, einmal nicht durch die Welt zu reisen, wurde Li Li nur noch missmutiger.''Die Suche nach Pandaria'', Teil 1, S. 13-14 Als sie erneut lustlos über die Insel trottete, traute sie ihren Augen kaum, als Shen-zin Su den vermissten Fischer Wanyo wortwörtlich ausspuckte.''Die Suche nach Pandaria'', Teil 1, S. 16 Der totgeglaubte Fischer trug die sogenannte "Perle von Pandaria" bei sich, und sogleich versammelten sich die Ältesten, um über Wanyo und seinen Fund zu beraten. Li Li drückte ihr Ohr fest gegen die Tür, um dem Gespräch zu lauschen.''Die Suche nach Pandaria'', Teil 1, S. 17-19 Die Perle ließ ihr keine Ruhe und so wartete die Pandarin bis spät in die Nacht, bevor sie sich auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Haus schlich und zum Ausstellungsraum der Bibliothek ging, wo die Perle aufbewahrt wurde. Das Artefakt zeigte ihr eine Vision von Pandaria selbst und gepackt vom Erkundungseifer packte sie ihre Sachen und reiste nach Eisenschmiede in der Hoffnung, Magni Bronzebart erneut um seinen Zeppelin bitten zu können.''Die Suche nach Pandaria'', Teil 1, S. 21-23 Als Chon Po von ihrem Aufbruch erfuhr, schickte er ihr augenblicklich Chen hinterher.''Die Suche nach Pandaria'', Teil 1, S. 24-25 Pandaria thumb|Li Li unterwegs in Pandaria. Von der Perle von Pandaria geführt gingen Chen und Li Li im Jadewald schließlich an Land und begannen, die Heimat der Pandaren Schritt für Schritt zu erkunden.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 18 Nach einem Zusammenstoß mit Saurok trafen sie auf einheimische Pandaren, die ihnen vom Tempel der Jadeschlange berichteten, welchen Li Li und Chen sogleich besuchten.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 19 Der Ältestenweise Ren-Zhu zeigte sich erkenntlich und führte die beiden über das Gelände bis zum Arboretum, wo Li Li auf einer der sagenhaften Wolkenschlangen reiten durfte. Nachdem die Sturmbräus zudem gesehen hatten, wie sehr die Pandaren den Tempel als Zentrum der Weisheit und Einsicht verehrten, übergaben sie die Perle von Pandaria an Ren-Zhu und setzten ihre Wanderungen fort.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 20-21 So erreichten Li Li und Chen das Tal der Vier Winde noch während der desaströse Konflikt zwischen Allianz und Horde dem Jadewald großen Schaden zufügte.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 23 Vor Ort trafen sie Trübtrunk , der ihnen von der Brauerei Sturmbräu erzählte. Während Chen die Brauerei sogleich inspizieren wollte , verbrachte Li Li die Zeit damit, das Tal auf eigene Faust zu erkunden. Gao Sturmbräu, der sich für die mittlerweile heruntergekommene Brauerei verantwortlich zeichnete, war allerdings völlig unbeeindruckt , und so fasste Chen den Entschluss, ein Bier-Meisterstück zu produzieren, um seine Verwandtschaft zu überzeugen. Schließlich gelang es, wieder Ordnung in die Brauerei zu bringen und als alles wieder unter Kontrolle war, wurde Gao etwas zugänglicher und erzählte etwas mehr über die Geschichte der Sturmbräus im Tal.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 24 Als ein Angriff der Mantis auf Steinpflug bevorstand , schlossen sich Li Li und Chen einer großen Pandarengruppe an, um die Angreifer abzuwehren. Nachdem sich die Situation nach dem Angriff zunächst aber beruhigt hatte, diskutierten Chen und Gao tagelang über Rezepte und probierten neue Biere aus.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 25 Li Li trieb ihr Entdeckerdrang indes in die Krasarangwildnis.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 26 In der Krasarangwildnis traf sie auf Ryshan, der sie mit zur Anlegestelle der Angler nahm, damit sie ihre Vorräte aufstocken konnte.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 28 Dabei schlich sich ein Beuteldachs auf das kleine Fischerboot, mit welchem die beiden übersetzen wollten, welcher von Li Li "adoptiert" und nach ihrem Bruder benannt wurde.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 29 Als sie sich am nächsten Tag auf den Weg machte, um die Ablegestelle von Liu Lang zu suchen, traf sie auf Shin Flüsterwolke, welcher mit seinem Heißluftballon vom Gipfel von Kun-Lai angereist war, um Fisch für den Tempel des Weißen Tigers zu besorgen und Li Li eine Mitreisegelegenheit anbot.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 30-32 So erreichten sie gemeinsam den Tempel''Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 34, während Li Lis Beuteldachs Shisai sich zunehmend seltsamer benahm, da er den Einfluss des Shas des Zorns spürte. Shin schlug vor, einen alten Freund von ihm, den Mutigen Yon, aufzusuchen, da dieser dem Beuteldachs helfen könne.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 35 Als Shin Li Li am darauffolgenden Tag wieder abreisten, bemerkten sie eine größere Menge Pandaren am Tor der Himmlischen Erhabenen, welches jüngst geöffnet worden war und Li Li fand ihr nächstes Reiseziel.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 37 Für ihre Erkundung des Tals der Ewigen Blüten schloss sich Li Li zwei Flüchtlingen, einem Pandaren namens Buwei und seinem Sohn, an, welche durch die jüngsten Angriffe der Yaungol ihr Hab und Gut zur Gänze verloren hatten und nun Zuflucht in Nebelhauch suchten.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 39 Im Zuge der Reise schloss der kleine Fu Shisai derart ins Herz, dass Li Li ihm den Beuteldachs überließ, bevor sie sich verabschiedete. Auf ihrer Weiterreise traf sie auf den Grummel Bote Fischflosse, der von Chen geschickt worden war, um sie zu suchen und ihr mitzuteilen, dass er sich am Abendlichtbraugarten befand und sie ihn an einem der Wachtürme am Schlangenrücken treffen solle.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 42 Am Schlangenrücken wartete der eher wortkarge Shado-Pan Min auf sie, um sie zu Chen zu bringen.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 45-46 Als sie den Treffpunkt erreichten, waren allerdings weder Chen noch die üblichen wachhabenden Shado-Pan anzutreffen und noch bevor sie sich nähere Gedanken darüber machen konnten, griffen die Mantis an. Min wies Li Li an, die Mauer hinunterzuklettern, während er die Insektoiden abwehrte.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 48 Da das Seil zu einem erneuten Hochklettern durchtrennt worden war, setzte Li Li ihren Weg anschließend alleine fort.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 49 Verängstigt schlug sich Li Li anschließend durch die Schreckensöde, welche vom Sha der Angst in ein bizarres Abbild der Tonlongsteppe verzerrt worden war.Li Lis Reisetagebuch, S. 51 Im Schatten der Kypariwurzeln suchte sie nach Anhaltspunkten für den erwähnten "Abendlichtbraugarten", welchen sie schließlich entdeckte und es endlich zu einem herzlichen Wiedersehen mit Chen und den weiteren Mitgliedern der Familie Sturmbräu kam.Li Lis Reisetagebuch'', S. 53-55 Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion ... Galerie Datei:Li Lis Reisetagebuch 02.jpg|Li Lis Reisetagebuch Datei:Li Lis Reisetagebuch 05.jpg|Li Lis Reisetagebuch Datei:Li Lis Reisetagebuch 06.jpg|Li Lis Reisetagebuch Datei:Li Lis Reisetagebuch 07.jpg|Li Lis Reisetagebuch Datei:Li Lis Reisetagebuch 09.jpg|Li Lis Reisetagebuch Datei:Li Lis Reisetagebuch 10.jpg|Li Lis Reisetagebuch Datei:Li Lis Reisetagebuch 11.jpg|Li Lis Reisetagebuch Datei:Li Li (Perle von Pandaria).jpg|Perle von Pandaria Datei:Li Li (Tal der Vier Winde).jpg|Im Tal der Vier Winde Datei:Li Li (HotS)_01.jpg|Heroes of the Storm Datei:Li Li (HotS)_02.jpg|Heroes of the Storm Datei:Li Li (HotS)_03.jpg|Heroes of the Storm Siehe auch * 17px 17px Heroes of the Storm-Trailer Externe Verweise 17px Li Li Sturmbräu Anmerkungen Kategorie:Sturmbräu Sturmbräu, Li Li Sturmbräu, Li Li Sturmbräu, Li Li Sturmbräu, Li Li